Wolf pack
by XHiten-LoverX
Summary: Keiko's whole life is turned upside down when she is bitten by a wolf and is now the newest member of the wolf pack of brothers in her town. When her hunter parents come to town she and her new brothers flee back to Japan and run into old pack mates. Being the only female she has to mate the alpha but will she be able to do it when she loves another or will she fall for another.
1. Chapter 1

"Keiko" said a famine voice. Keiko turned to her best friend and smiled. Keiko had unusual hair and eyes. Her hair was white and her eyes where violet but she had a golden tan. An albino with a golden tan and she never burned. She also had a crescent moon on her right hip that was a birthmark, not a tattoo. The other unusual thing about her was that she could do things others couldn't.

"Sam" she replied in her thick English ascent and linked arms with her best friend. Sam had light brown hair and eyes that looked like pools of warm hot chocolate. She had a slight tan from just returning off holiday. The sun peeked out from behind a cloud as they stopped near the school steps.

"So I here the new guys to town are all brothers and they are smoking hot" she said and Keiko laughed at her friend.

Sam frowned and pulled a bit of leaf out of her friend's hair. "Keiko where you in the woods"

"Sam please don't start" she replied and Sam gave her friend a look.

"No I will start; a girl was killed in the other town on the other side of those woods. Keiko what part don't you get; she was marled to pieces by a wolf. Please I don't want you to get hurt, promise me you won't go into the woods" Sam said worried for her friend.

"I'll try Sam but you know I can't control my sleep walking. I don't know what it is but I just feel am supposed to be in the woods, I feel like in the woods I can be the real me" she said. Sam sighed and shook her head.

"Please try, for me" Sam begged. She didn't want to wake up one day to find out her friend had been marled to bits by a wolf or a bear or anything.

"Okay, just for you" she replied.

"Thank you. Now how weird is it that it was a wolf, I mean we haven't had wolfs around here for a long time" Sam said.

* * *

><p>"Well this place looks badly boring" said Bankotsu as he scanned the school. Hiten had been listing to Sam and Keiko. Keiko smelled so nice and very inviting. Bankotsu looked to his brother and raised a brow. "Hiten, hello earth to Hiten"<p>

Hiten didn't hear him and the other three looked to where he was looking. Bankotsu tilted his head and looked her up and down. "Wow she smells just as good as she looks, Hiten your car's on fire" he said and Hiten turned to glare at him. "What"

"Come on" Hiten replied and the brothers went into the school.

* * *

><p>"Class these are the Wolfe brothers" said the teacher. All the girls where watching them. All except Keiko who was writing in her journal.<p>

"I am Hiten and theses are my brothers Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kouga" he said smiling at them. The only two that looked anything like brothers where Bankotsu and Hiten. They both had long black hair to there waists in braids and the same golden tan. The difference between them was Bankotsu had cobalt blue eyes where Hiten had crimson and Bankotsu had a purple four pointed start in the middle of his forehead. Kouga had his long hair up in a high pony with a hair band with bright icy blue eyes. Jakotsu had his dark brown hair up in a bun and his onyx eyes glared at the girls. His tattoos on his face made him look scarier then he was.

Jakotsu was the only one who wore women's clothes. They sat down and the girls started to talk about them. The teacher went onto teaching her class and Hiten turned to look at Keiko. She was really rapped in with writing in her journal that she didn't look up to see him watching her. Hiten watched as the teacher looked over the class and stopped on her. "Keiko what are you doing" asked the teacher. Keiko looked up and showed the teacher her notebook with the notes that where written on the board. Her journal was nowhere in sight but there was a ten pence on the desk.

The teacher huffed seeing she wasn't doing anything wrong and went back to the board. Keiko then looked to Hiten who was still staring at her. He smiled slightly and she smiled back. She then went back to her notes. "Hey did you see that" said Hiten so low only his brothers could hear.

"See what" asked Bankotsu looking at him out the corner of his eye. He looked rather board and was looking all the girls over.

"Nothing, don't do anything stupid Bankotsu" said Hiten. Bankotsu rolled his eyes and snarled his brother. Hiten gave him a look and he looked to the side knowing he wouldn't win.

"Whatever" he hissed and started with his own notes.

* * *

><p>A breeze blew and Keiko shivered. Why was it so cold, did she leave her window open? Her eyes flew open when she realised what had happened. She sat up and looked around. She was in the middle of the woods again, so much for her promise. She didn't know how she got out; she had locked all the door and hidden the keys. So how had she gotten out there again?<p>

She got up and walked towards her house. She didn't know where she was but she could tell which way to go. She yelped when she fell over a branch and cut her hand. She hissed and got up. She then started for her house again. She froze when she heard growling. She turned around and stood watching her was a gray wolf. The thing that shocked her was this wolf was a bit bigger then one she had ever seen and it had cobalt blue eyes.

She screamed when it pounced at her and she put her hands in front of her. The wolf bit into her arm and she screamed. She fell backwards with the wolf on top of her. The wolf had its teeth in her arm and before it could do anything she grabbed its mussel. It yelped and let go of her arm. The wolf was using its paws to stop the pain on its mussel. When the pain went it turned to her growling.

"You can try again but this time I will burn your nose off" she said. It huffed and turned its head to the side. That's when she saw the other three. One was brown and had icy blue eyes another had black eyes and its fur was a very dark brown. The last seemed to be the alpha male. It had jet black fur and crimson eyes. It walked towards her slowly. She watched it closely and it started licking her wound.

After it finished licking her it lied down and put its head in her lap. She smiled and started stroking it like you would a dog. The gray wolf saw this and lay by her side with its head of her left thigh. She laughed as the lighter brown wolf did that same on her other side. She looked at the other one who was pacing and watching her. "You don't like me do you" she said. It stopped and she knew they understood her. It growled and continued its pacing. She kept petting them until she fell to sleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke up she was back in her room. She looked around wondering if it was just a dream. She hissed and looked to her arm. It was not a dream. She got up and went into her bathroom. She cleaned the wound which didn't need much cleaning, that wolf did most of it. She then bandaged it and looked in the mirror. There was something wrong with her but she didn't know what.

When she got to school she knew there was something wrong with her. It was like all her senses had gone into overdrive. If she wanted to she could hear what someone was saying on the other side of the school or could smell something. It didn't help that her arm hurt like hell. She spun around and shocked Sam. "Hey girl, something wrong" said Sam.

"I woke up in the woods in the middle of the night" she said and Sam gave her a disappointed look. "Don't look at me like that; I don't know how I got out. I locked all the doors and hid the keys"

"I think I should stay over when your parents aren't home" she said.

"I was attacked by a wolf" Keiko said and Sam's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, are you okay" she said and Keiko nodded.

"It was so weird though. The wolf was gray and it had dark blue eyes. There where others with it but they didn't attack me. The one that did bit my arm but after I hit it the thing backed off. Then the alpha came over to me and licked my arm cleaning the wound. The weirdest part was that they then all lay down and let me pet them, they acted like dogs" Keiko said and Sam gave her a look.

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming" she said and Keiko glared at her. She pulled up sleeve and removed the bandage so Sam could see the bite. Sam gasped and she fixed the bandage. "You weren't dreaming after all, that is so weird. I don't think I have ever heard of wolfs acting like that before"

"I know it was so weird but it was like I could understand them and they could understand me. I said to one that it didn't like me and it looked right at me and in a way nodded" she replied and Sam shook her head.

"Look what we have here, the English cow and Sam" said Lindsey. Keiko narrowed her eyes and glared at the girl. Just the sight of the girl made her angry. Keiko grabbed her chest as it started hurting and her heart started beating quite fast.

"Keiko are you okay" said Sam. After deep breathes she felt better and nodded.

"Freaks" said Lindsey. Her and her click walked away. Keiko pulled a finger at her and glared at her back.

"That girl gets me so angry" said Keiko.

"Okay let's get to class" said Sam. She nodded and they made their way to there homeroom.

* * *

><p>Half way threw her lesson her arm really started hurting and felt very itchy. She hissed and put her hand up. "Sir I really need to see the nurse" she said and his eyes widened. The blood had seeped threw the bandage.<p>

"Go" he said and she went. As she walked to the nurse she went dizzy and fell. Strong arms caught her and she looked up. Hiten set her on her feet and she saw the other three with him. It then hit her where she had seen the wolfs eyes before. They where staring at her right now.

"That's not possible" she said stumbling into the lockers. How could they turn into wolf, it wasn't possible. Yet it seemed that way.

"It is. Am so sorry it had to be like this but you can't tell anyone, not even Sam" he said

"You wouldn't tell on your brothers now would you" teased Bankotsu and Hiten glared at him.

"Brothers, what are you talking about" she said and he frowned.

"When Bankotsu bit you he made you like us" said Kouga watching her hopefully. "That makes us family now"

"What, I can't be a wolf" she said.

"Look at you arm idiot" hissed Jakotsu. She took off the bandage and sure enough the bite was healed.

"We heal very fast, it's not the only things we can do. We can change into a wolf, our speed and strength is a lot better then any humans" said Bankotsu smirking at her.

"Heightened senses" she said and he nodded. She then fainted.

"Great" said Jakotsu.

* * *

><p>When she woke up she was in a king bed that wasn't hers. She sat up and looked around the room. It was a nice room which was clean for a lad. She knew this was Hiten's room as his sent was all over the room. She got up and followed the smell of food. "Glad your awake, wouldn't want to miss your 'welcome to the pack' dinner" said Bankotsu as he looked at her over his shoulder. He gave her a wink and went back to helping Kouga with the food.<p>

"Sit down Imoto" said Kouga as he gave her a smile. She smiled back and sat down.

"You're Japanese" she said. They all looked at her then.

"You speak Japanese" said Bankotsu and she nodded. "Cool"

"Where all originally from Japan" said Hiten coming into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Am fine" she said.

"That's Hiten for you, he's the Alpha male of our pack but acts more like the women" said Bankotsu and Hiten chucked a knife at his head. Bankotsu caught it before it could hit him and laughed.

"He's protective of us, if he wasn't we would be in trouble" said Kouga glaring at Bankotsu. "Bankotsu as you can tell was the newest to our pack, before you that is"

"Don't remind me" said Bankotsu. Keiko could tell that Bankotsu didn't like Hiten that much. "So you're from England"

"Yes I lived there until I was sixteen only been living here for nearly two years" she said and he nodded.

"We where there before we came here" said Kouga.

"I like England best" said Bankotsu. "But I love Japan more"

"Nothing can beat dumplings" said Jakotsu who spoke up for the first time. He didn't like Keiko at all, she could tell. He did everything to ignore her.

"After dinner we should show her how to change" said Jakotsu. Something about the way he said it made her shiver. Everything went silent and Keiko got confused.

"What's so bad about changing" she said and Hiten glared at Jakotsu. Jakotsu just gave him a look. "What is going on?"

"Nothing and she can wait for that, food smells nice" said Hiten. He was changing the subject but why.

"Just tell her" said Jakotsu.

"Jakotsu" warned Hiten. They had this stare out and Jakotsu looked away.

"Tell me what" she asked. Jakotsu wouldn't say anything and Hiten was still glaring at him.

"Dam it I'll tell her then, your first change is the worst. It is the worst pain you have ever felt ever" said Bankotsu and Hiten growled. His lips went over his teeth to show sharp fangs. "She was going to find out Hiten"

"Well then there's nothing for it" she said and they all looked at her shocked. "What"

"You still want to change even though you know it will hurt" said Jakotsu surprised.

"Yes, the sooner I get it out the way the sooner I get used to it and the pain will go" she said.

"Wow, I like her" said Bankotsu"

"Can we eat now" said Hiten with his head on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

please review so i know what you think :) x

* * *

><p>Keiko lay on the ground in blazing pain. It hurt to move and she could hear the others running to her. Bankotsu wasn't kidding when he said it was the worst pain ever. "Keiko can you hear me" said Hiten. He was running his hand over her fur softly not to hurt her. Keiko had turned into a big white wolf with Violet eyes. She was already feeling better so she stood up. It felt weird being a wolf but it felt great.<p>

"I don't think I have ever seen anyone get up that fast" said Kouga looking at Hiten.

"Either have I" he replied. Keiko concentrate on being human like Hiten had told her and she turned back into a human. She felt dizzy and Hiten caught her before she hit the floor. "Do you want to call your parents?"

"There not home, never are" she said. He nodded as he laid her on the couch.

"Hey I just remembered something, how did you nearly burn my mouth off" said Bankotsu and they all looked at me.

"Sorry about that, I have been able to do things like that since I was a baby" she said.

"What things can you do" Kouga asked.

"I can change things into other things, I sometimes have visions and other things" she replied.

"That is so cool" said Bankotsu.

"Okay let the girl rest now" said Jakotsu. Everyone looked at him shocked. He had just looked out for her; he was supposed to hate her. "What she's a part of the pack, not like I can ignore her forever? That doesn't mean I don't hate every other women"

Everyone rolled there and Keiko laughed. She felt like family already and she liked it. With her parent never home and no siblings she had never felt like part of a family but know she did, a fucked up one but still a family. She was going to like it here.

* * *

><p>Keiko opened her eyes to find she was in the woods again. She sat up and sighed. When she could walk without falling over Hiten had taken her home and she got a shower. She had then went to bed and then woke up in the woods. She stood up and looked around, from the look of things it was about three in the morning. She closed her eyes and smiled. She braced her self and shifted into a wolf. It still felt weird being on four legs and not two.<p>

She ran threw the woods and laughed, it felt so right. Like this was what was supposed to happen to her all along, she always knew she had a connection with nature and now she had more of a connection then ever. She turned her head slightly as she heard paws hitting the floor. She stopped and growled lowly. This was her territory and someone was on it.

She leaped at the other wolf and it yelped in surprise. They rolled on the floor and she stood up and looked at it. She then gasped and Bankotsu huffed. **'What the hell' **he thought to her and she sighed.

_'Sorry Bankotsu I don't know what came over me'_ she thought back. He rolled his eyes and walked over to her. He nudged her head with his own and she giggled. _'Softy'_

**'Come on let run.'**

They then both ran side by side. When they got to her house they shifted back to humans and she opened the door. He followed her in and looked around. It was a nice house with cream walls and normal house stuff.

"Nice house" he said and she nodded. She got two glasses and filled them with water. Bankotsu took the one she offered him and leaned on the table. "Where are your parents?"

"Don't know, there always away on work. Not that I care, I like having the house to myself" she replied and he nodded. "Do you miss them? your family"

"Ye all the time, I wasn't supposed to be in the pack. I was hit by a hit and run and Hiten found me, he bit me. I hated him for it, I told him that he should have left me to die. I was so angry at him especially when I changed for the first time, fucking hurt like hell" he said and she put her cup down.

"Do you still hate him for it?" she asked and he looked at her.

"Sometimes, not so much anymore but I still can't stand him" he said and she laughed. He smirked at her and put his own glass down. "I should go, see you tomorrow"

"Good night Bankotsu" she said and he nodded. He then walked out the house and shifted again. She watched him run into the woods and then locked up. She sighed and went to bed falling asleep when her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>"What are you wearing" said Lindsey looking Keiko up and down. Keiko wore a pair of black shorts that went to her knees with a blue belt, a black tank top, a blue hoodie and blue doc martins. It was fine, if it wasn't freezing.<p>

"Clothes what does it look like" Keiko replied raising a brow and she narrowed her eyes and her.

"Always knew you're a weirdo, wearing something like that when its this cold. Freak" she said and her little click laughed.

"At least am not some stupid little girl who tries to put others down coz she hates her self" replied Keiko and Lindsey went to throw a punch. Keiko caught it and pushed her back slightly.

"You stupid little bitch am going to make you regret saying that" she hissed glaring at Keiko. Keiko scoffed and looked up as someone put there arm around her shoulders.

"Yo you okay Kei?" asked Bankotsu looking at the three girls in front of him. "They aren't causing you trouble are they?"

"No am fine Ban, nothing I can't handle" she replied and he nodded.

"Good coz I really don't like hitting girls" he said and the three took a step back.

"You wouldn't" hissed Lindsey glaring at him.

"No but I will" hissed Jakotsu as he stood to the left of Keiko. She smiled and Lindsey shrieked.

"Watch your back bitch, they won't always be around to help you" she hissed and turned around. She stormed away with her little click following her. Keiko laughed and Bankotsu dropped his arm.

"Are you okay?" asked Jakotsu and she nodded.

"Am fine, thank you" she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Your our Imoto, what did you think we where going to do? Let that bitch talk to you like that" he said and she smiled. He smiled to and Bankotsu nudged her to show he felt the same.

"How come where so hot?" she asked as they started walking towards the school.

"Don't know its just something that happens, maybe it's a survival thing so that we will be fine in the cold" replied Bankotsu and she nodded. They walked over to their lockers.

"What took you all so long?" asked Hiten.

"We where helping Keiko" replied Bankotsu opening his locker.

"Are you okay, what happen?" he asked and Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Am fine just Lindsey being a bitch as usual" she replied and he nodded.

"Keiko" said Sam and Keiko smiled.

"See you guy's later" she said and walked over to her best friend.

"Hey I heard about Lindsey, since when have you been close to the Wolfe brothers?" she asked and Keiko looked at her.

"Don't know, there really nice when you get to know them. Come on lets get to class" she said and they walked to class.


	4. Chapter 4

please review so i know what you think and thank you to lexiwolf and kokoro no kuro for your story alerts :) x

* * *

><p>Keiko looked around, she was in a dark room that looked like a basement. There was a desk with papers on and a chair. Lined on the wall was different kinds of weapons, just by inhaling she could tell they where loaded with silver. Hiten had told her that silver can hurt them and it slows there healing though it doesn't kill them. On the wall next to it was a huge map of the world and different smaller maps of places.<p>

She froze when people came down the stairs and walked over to the maps. There was two women and three men, was of the men looked about nineteen. What shocked her was that the women both had white hair and violet eyes just like she did. The man all had dark hair and dark eyes with golden tans, they could all pass as family.

"There has been a killing" said one of the women. She stood by the map and presses a pin on one of the little maps. Keiko couldn't see where it was.

"Is it them" asked the young man and she nodded.

"Sounds like it, the girl was marled by a wolf. Someone said they saw a wolf running but it was a lot bigger than a normal wolf. Its them alright, it seem they have moved to a town close by" she replied and the other women sighed.

"Its where she is right, what are we going to do. If they find out who she is then they will kill her and she's eighteen soon right" said the other women and the first women looked to one of the men.

"Yes Sora that right that's why where leaving to go get her, am not going to let them hurt my daughter" he said and the women called Sora nodded. "Carla you going to be okay?"

"I will be fine, I can't wait to meet her. We will be together at last, the family all back together again. I will have my little girl back" she said and he smiled at her.

"What we going to do about the pack" said the young lad and Keiko gasped. They couldn't mean her pack could they.

"Where going to kill them of course, we have been hunting there kind for generations. Just remember not to get bitten by one or you will be turned to a wolf to. Now are flight for America leaves soon and we should be in Moor village by tomorrow" said the man and they all nodded.

* * *

><p>Keiko screamed as she sat up in bed. She panted and found she was wet with sweat. She had to tell them, they where coming here to kill them. She got up and threw on some clothes. She ran to the back door and shifted into wolf form. She ran as fast as she could and when she got to the house she shifted. She ran up the stairs and burst threw the door.<p>

The place was dark and she closed the door behind her. She looked at the clock and found that it was four in the morning. She panted and kicked her shoes off as she made her way to Hiten's room. She knocked on the door and waited. A few seconds the door opened and Hiten stood there looking half asleep.

"Keiko" he said blinking. She blushed as he was only wearing his boxers and looked away. When he realised she was actually there he jumped. Fully awake he scratched the back of his neck. "What's wrong, its four in the morning"

"I saw them, there coming here for us" she said and his brows furrowed. She looked at him and he tensed. "There coming, the hunters"

"Shit" he swore and went into his room. He threw on some clothes and pulled her into the living room. "What did you see?"

"They where talking about the girl who got killed in the next town and said that they knew we where staying here. They said that there coming here to kill us but also to get there daughter, what does that mean?" she asked looking at him and he sighed.

"Hunters families have been doing it for centuries and they only marry other hunters. If they have a daughter here then she is going to try to kill us too. We need to leave right away." he said and she nodded. "I will go tell the others, go home and get some rest. Pack something's you want and we will pick you up about twelve okay"

She nodded and went to the door. "We will be okay won't we Hiten?" she asked and he nodded. She smiled and went out the door. Hiten sighed and went to Bankotsu's room and banged on the door. He did the same for the others and they all came out.

"What the fuck Hiten!" hissed Bankotsu and Hiten looked at them.

"Pack up where leaving, the hunters know where here. Keiko had a vision and where picking her up at twelve" he said and they nodded. They all went about packing everything up and Hiten sighed. When they had everything packed her told them what Keiko had told him.

* * *

><p>Keiko sighed as she packed her things into a bag. She had already wrote her parents and Sam a letter. She looked at the clock, half an hour and she would be leaving. She gasped and dropped her bag when her mother called her name. she ran to the door and walked out as her mother came towards her. "There you are, Keiko there is something we have to tell you. Can you come into the living room please" she said and Keiko nodded. They walked into the living room and she froze.<p>

Stood there in front of her where the hunters from her dream. How did they know about her, where they going to kill her in front of her parents. "Hello Keiko my name is Carla, this is my husband Carl, that's my sister Sora and her husband Aio and her son Aki" said the women from her dream.

"Hello" she said and looked to the door. She estimated how fast she could get to the door or maybe it would be better to go threw the window.

"Am sorry where making you nervous aren't we" said Carla and she looked at her.

"Just a bit, am sorry but am late to meet my friend" she said and went to her room. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door. Aki stood in front of it and glared at her.

"Keiko what's the bag for?" asked her mother and Keiko turned her head to her still on her guard.

"Am staying in Sam's" she replied and her mother sighed.

"Okay but you really need to hear this first" she replied and her mother pulled her back into the living room. Keiko looked at the clock, five minutes. Shit.

"Where sorry to do this to you so sudden but we have no choice, your in danger" said Carl and she looked at him.

"Look there is no easy way to say this so I will just come out and say it. We are your real parents, we asked Julie and Mark to watch over you. You see we are hunters and we didn't want you getting hurt so we gave you up. We where coming to get you because on your eighteenth birthday you would get your powers and change" said Carla and Keiko looked at her like she was crazy.

"I already have my powers" she said and they all looked at her shocked. "I really have to go"

"No wait" said Carla and she grabbed her arm. Carla gasped and they looked at each other. They stood there looking at each other. Carla knew what she was. There was then a knock on the door and Aki opened it. Bankotsu looked at him and froze. Aki pulled out a gun and Bankotsu tackled him. Keiko brought up her leg and hit Carla in the gut. She grabbed her bag and ran. She grabbed Bankotsu's arm and they ran for the car. Keiko froze when Hiten ran past her and shifted.

Bankotsu stopped and tackled her to the floor as the gun went off. She flinched as she hit the floor with Bankotsu on top of her to protect her. They both froze when blood hit them, Hiten's blood. Bankotsu scrambled off her and they both stood up. Jakotsu and Kouga ran to them and Bankotsu held Keiko back as she went to run.

Hiten panted in his human form. He pressed his hand to his lower chest where the bullet hit. He fell to his knees and winced. Aki shot him again and it hit his left arm. Carl pulled out a silver sai sword and went for Hiten.

"NO" screamed Keiko and she used her powers to throw him into Aki. She pushed Bankotsu off her and stood in front of Hiten. They got up and Carl looked at her shocked. Carla stood next to him and looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Don't fucking touch him or I will rip you apart"

Everyone looked at her shocked. "No you can't be, you've been bit" said Carl shacking his head. The others had there guns out and where pointing them at the others. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Kouga where on guard. They could dodge the bullets if the where shot at.

"Keiko it's okay, we won't hurt you but they can't be left alive. They killed an innocent girl and bit you" said Carla tacking a step forward. Keiko growled and she froze.

"That was an accident its not his fault and if you kill them you have to kill me too" she said glaring at her and she sighed.

"Keiko where your family, we can keep you safe please" she said and Keiko shook her head.

"Your not my family, you might be my blood but you lost all right to call me family the day you left me" she hissed and the guy's gasped. She was the hunters child.

"Stupid bitch" said Aki and he shot at her. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Hiten was then in front of her and he cried out when it hit him. She caught him as he fell into her. A blur then ran past her and Aki cried out. Bankotsu had bit his arm, he ripped it off and moved when Sora shot at him.

"You idiot" she said as she held him. Hiten smirked and looked up at her.

"Couldn't let you get hurt, I care for you to much" he said and she gasped. He closed his eyes and flinched in pain. Jakotsu was then next to her and he took Hiten off her. She grabbed her bag and they went to the car. Bankotsu and Kouga where keeping the hunters busy. She got in the back and laid Hiten's head on her knees. Jakotsu got in the drivers seat and floored it.

"Keiko your going to have to take the bullets out, can you do that?" asked Jakotsu looking at her threw the review mirror and she nodded. She pulled his top off trying not to hurt him, he was unconscious so it shouldn't hurt that much. She went to the one on the bottom of his stomach and put her fingers into the hole. Hiten twitched in pain and she grabbed the bullet. She pulled it out and then went on to the one on his upper chest. When she got that one out she took the one out of his left arm.

"Hold on" said Jakotsu and he slammed on the brakes. The door passenger side door flung open as did the back one. Kouga got in the passenger side and Bankotsu got in the back and Jakotsu floored it again.

"Pass me some bandages please Bankotsu" Keiko said to him and he nodded. He got her bandages and helped her bandage Hiten up. When they where finished they sat back with Hiten's head on her thighs and his legs across Bankotsu's legs. She then saw that Bankotsu was bleeding. "Your hurt"

She shifted Hiten so she could help Bankotsu. He winced when she grabbed his arm and he nodded. He put his hand in his mouth and bit down on it as she pulled the bullet out. He panted as she bandaged his arm then she sat back. "Get some rest" he said and she nodded. She leaned on the door and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Tia: here is the next chapter please review :)

Bankotsu: Tia doesn't own inuyasha

* * *

><p>Keiko sat up and looked around the room she was in. Looked like a hotel room. She looked down and saw she was still wearing the clothes with Hiten's blood on. She stood up and found her bag by the bed. She grabbed it and went to the bathroom. She took off her clothes and threw them in the bin. She then got a shower to get the blood off her.<p>

When she was changed she walked out the room and found Bankotsu and Jakotsu asleep on the couch, Kouga was cooking and she couldn't see Hiten. There was another room, he must have been in there. Kouga turned to her and she smiled. "How is he?" she asked.

"Okay I guess, he resting. He's started to heal but he's healing slow. The silver will take a few days to wear off so he will have to take it easy" he said and she nodded. She went over to him and helped him cook. She heard Bankotsu yawn and sit up.

"Smells good" he said and he stretched.

"Food will be done soon, why don't you go get a shower while you wait" said Keiko and he laughed.

"Why do I stink or something" he laughed and she smiled.

"Ye now go you" she said and he shook his head. He walked into the room she had just came out of and she went back to cooking with Kouga. He looked at her and she raised a brow. "What?"

"He likes you, wow I feel sorry for you" he said and she tilted her head to the side. She was confused now.

"I know he likes me, why don't you like me?" she asked feeling hurt and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't mean it like that, I mean he likes you the way Hiten likes you" he replied and she went red. She looked down at the food she was cooking.

"Shit" she said and he sighed.

"Ye shit, be careful okay. Try and not lead him on or he's just going to get hurt" he said and she looked at him.

"Who said that I don't like him" she replied and he looked at her.

"You don't get it do you, you're the only girl in this pack" he said and she clenched her fists.

"What has that got to do with it?" she asked and he sighed as he turned the food off as it was done.

"Hiten is the alpha of the pack and only the alpha's in a wolf pack mate to avoid over population and because you're the only girl means that you're the alpha female. I think you can guess the rest" explain Kouga and she paled slightly.

"B-but where different right, I mean where not fully wolves" she replied and he gave her a look. "Why me"

"It's just how it works and try not let Hiten find out" he said and she looked at him while putting the food on the plates.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because if he finds out that Bankotsu wants you then they will end up fighting" he replied and she nodded. She sighed and went to wake Jakotsu up. When he was awake Bankotsu joined them and they all sat down to eat. When they finished Bankotsu and Jakotsu cleaned up while Keiko brought Hiten his food.

She walked in the room and he looked at her. "Hey your up, that good coz I brought you food" she said as she walked to him and handed him the plate.

"Thanks" he said sitting against the wall. He patted the side of the bed next to him and she sat down. He then ate while they sat in a comfortable silence.

"Kouga says your starting to heal" she said and he nodded. He out the plate down on the table next to him and went to go to her. He winced and she pushed him back down gently to not hurt him. "You have to rest"

"Lie with me" he said and she blushed. He moved over slightly to give her more room and she lied next to him. He shifted so he could rap an arm around her and nuzzled her neck. "You smell so good"

She giggled at that and smiled. "Thanks I guess though I can't say the same for you, you stink of blood" she laughed and he chuckled. She listened to his heart beat as he closed his eyes. "Where are we going to go?"

"Japan, Kouga will get you a passport" he replied and she nodded. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Soon after he fell asleep too.

* * *

><p>"This is Japan, its so different" said Keiko as she took in the streets of Tokyo as they drove by. It had been three days since the fight, Hiten had rested for a day then pressed for them to move. He wanted to get out of America as soon as possible. So after a fourteen hour flight they where in Tokyo the capital of Japan. Kouga was driving while Hiten rested.<p>

Keiko looked at Bankotsu who seemed really edgy and was really irritated. She sighed and looked out the window to watch Tokyo go by. After a while they where out of Tokyo and into the woods. When Kouga stopped the car they where outside a lovely traditional Japanese home. They all got out and made there way to the door. Hiten's brows furrowed and he pulled out a key to open the door.

When they walked in scents hit them and they were recent as well. Whoever was here left not long ago. Hiten tensed and looked around. "I would say about an hour an a half, two at the most" said Kouga and Hiten nodded.

"We need to leave before they come back" he said and turned around.

"Oh hell no" hissed Bankotsu and Hiten turned to him. Keiko could tell from the look on Bankotsu's face that this wasn't going to go well. She went to him and tried to calm him down. "No I am tired and hungry, I can't be assed with this. What are you so scared of that we have to leave"

"Bankotsu for once just do as your fucking told" hissed Hiten and Keiko flinched at his cold tone. She had to admit Bankotsu had a point, Hiten was tense about something or more like someone.

"Fuck you" hissed Bankotsu and Hiten narrowed his eyes. He pulled back his lips and bared his fangs. Bankotsu tensed but bared his fangs back. Keiko jumped out the way as Hiten tackled Bankotsu. They thought on the ground and Keiko rolled her eyes. A growl coming from the door made them freeze. Hiten was up in a second pushing Keiko behind him so she wouldn't be seen. Jakotsu and Kouga stood next to Hiten while Bankotsu stood near to her.

"Well look who's here" said a male voice. Keiko couldn't see him but she could hear him. She felt Hiten tense and frowned. This is what he had tried to avoid.

"Ryura" said Hiten and the male laughed.

"Hiten its been a long time, I see you have expanded your pack. Nice to see you Kouga" said Ryura.

"Long time since we last saw you guys" said Kouga.

"You can say that again brother" said another male voice. Just how many was there.

"Hiten why don't you introduce us to your new pack members" said Ryura and Hiten huffed.

"The tall ones Jakotsu and the midgets Bankotsu" he replied and Bankotsu glared at him.

"Who you calling a midget you asshole" hissed Bankotsu and they glared at each other.

"Seems all is not well in your pack brother and why don't you introduce us to the person your hiding" he said and Hiten tensed. Keiko laid a hand on his back and he turned to his head to look at her. He sighed and moved to the side.

"This is Keiko, she is the newest member to our pack. She's only been apart of it for a week" said Hiten standing close to her. Ryura saw this and smirked.

"It is lovely to meet you Keiko, I hope my brothers have been nice to you" he said and she nodded. Ryura had long light blue hair to his waist in a thick braid with bangs framing his face and scarlet eyes like Hiten's. On his forehead was a blue diamond tattoo. He wore a blue shirt with jeans and black boots. "The one with the red hair is Kyura and the one with white and black hair is Jura"

"Hello" she said and they smiled.

"Oh Hiten she is simply adorable" said Kyura and Keiko blushed. Kyura had red curly hair with scarlet eyes and a red tattoo just like Ryura's with his lips painted green. He wore a red top with jeans and boots. Jura had short hair with yellow eyes and he had a white tattoo. He wore a white top with jeans and boots.

"It was nice seeing you but we should go" said Hiten and Ryura laughed.

"Where are you going, there is more then enough space here for us all and I want to talk with your new members" said Ryura and Hiten sighed. The pack looked at him and he nodded.

"Thank Kami" said Bankotsu and he grabbed his things. He walked to a empty bedroom and went in. Keiko yawned and rubbed her eyes, the jet leg was kicking in. Hiten grabbed his bag and hers. He then made his way to a room.

"Have a nice sleep Keiko-chan" said Ryura smirking and Hiten glared at him. With the pack in their new rooms Ryura looked at his own pack. "Well this is going to be fun, am going to take his women and his pack"


	6. Chapter 6

Tia: thank you to everyoe who reviewed sorry i haven't been on in long it was my 18th so it's been crazy but here is the next chapter please review :)

Bankotsu: Tia doesn't own inuyasha

* * *

><p>Keiko yawned and opened her eyes. She smiled and brushed some of Hiten's hair out of his eyes. He sighed and opened his eyes. "Good morning" he said and she smiled.<p>

"Good morning Hiten" she replied and he smiled. He closed his eyes and nuzzled her neck while taking in her scent. He could get used to this, if he could keep her away from Ryura that is. He pulled away and looked at her. She raised a brow at his intense stare and her eyes widened when he pressed his lips to hers.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She sighed and he moaned as their tongues danced together. Hiten rolled on top of her and pined her hands by her head. He pulled away and kissed down her jaw to her neck. She moaned and he smirked on her neck.

It was like their instincts had taken over and they where high on adrenaline. She pulled her hands and he let her go. She rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back to her lips. He groaned as her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. She ran her eyes down his body and frowned. She ran her hand over the bullet mark and he put his hand on hers.

He tilted her face up to look at him and gave her a sweet chaste kiss. She smiled and rapped her arms around him. He sighed and laid his head on her chest. She smiled and ran her fingers threw his hair as they laid there.

* * *

><p>"So your names Bankotsu?" asked Ryura as he sat down next to Bankotsu and Bankotsu looked at him.<p>

"Yes" he said and Ryura narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You don't seem to like my brother that much, why is that?" he replied and Bankotsu smirked.

"You don't seem to like him much yourself" replied Bankotsu and Ryura chuckled while smirking at him.

"So its something we have in common, though I think part of the reason you hate him is that girl" he said and Bankotsu's smirk dropped. "So I am right"

"It's not like that" he defended but Ryura raised a brow.

"Oh it is like that, you hate him for something and you hate him even more for taken the girl you want. If you want something that bad then just take it" said Ryura and Bankotsu laughed while shacking his head.

"If you hadn't noticed Hiten's the alpha not me, I can't just take her" he said and Ryura smirked.

"But what if he wasn't!" said Ryura and he knew he got Bankotsu's attention. "The reason I hate Hiten is because he shouldn't have ever been in the pack. My creator was the one he bit him and he was the youngest. I always hated him, so cocky and had my creator rapped around his little finger. When we where attacked by hunters our creator got fatally injured and made Hiten the alpha. When he died we spilt, like hell I was letting him be my alpha and by the looks of it he isn't a really good one"

"You can say that again" replied Bankotsu.

"There is one way you can become alpha" he said and Bankotsu raised his brows.

"How?" he asked and Ryura smirked.

"You have to fight him and win, you get him to submit then you become alpha and you get her" he said and stood up. "Think about it, if you really want her that much then you will fight for her"

* * *

><p>Everyone sat around the table and the atmosphere was awkward. "We will be out of here soon, get out of your way" said Hiten and Ryura looked at him.<p>

"Why not stay, like I said there is more then enough room for us all" he replied and Hiten glared at him slightly.

"Two packs can't coexist together for too long and you know that" he said and Ryura smirked.

"I want to stay" said Bankotsu and his pack looked at him shocked. "Why do we have to move again when like Ryura said there is enough room"

"Because I said so" said Hiten and Keiko looked form the two. She could tell that this was going to get ugly.

"Why don't we talk about this another time" she said trying to stop them but Bankotsu was determined.

"No we can do it now" he said and she glared at him slightly. Hiten glared at him and growled.

"I have had it with your disrespect, you will fucking do as I say. Am your alpha" he said and Bankotsu growled back.

"And what if you weren't" he said and Hiten's eyes widened. Something then clicked in his head and he glared at Ryura.

"You put him up to this didn't you, what did you say" he hissed and Ryura smirked while leaning back.

"I just told him that to get what he wants he has to take it" he said and looked at Keiko. Hiten's brows furrowed and he looked at her. She blinked confused and he felt the anger bubble up inside him. He rounded on Bankotsu in a second and Bankotsu took a step back. The look on Hiten's face showed murder.

"You little bastard" he hissed and Bankotsu glared at him.

"You think your so high and mighty that you can just take what you want, well you can't. I created her not you so why should you instantly have claim on her" he growled and Keiko then relised that they where fighting over her.

"Because that's not how it works, am the alpha and that means I can fucking take what I want. Am also the only one who can mate and I mate with the alpha female, do the working out or are you thick to do that too Bankotsu" Hiten hissed and Bankotsu leaped at him. They collided and Hiten hit the floor with Bankotsu on top of him. Hiten threw him off and the both shifted.

They went for each other and clawed at each other. "STOP IT" Keiko shouted and tired to run to them. Ryura grabbed her and she glared at him. "Let me go"

"Can't do that, you have to leave them be. Whoever wins is alpha that's just how it goes" he said and she tried to get out of his grip.

"But its not a fair fight since Hiten's still got the silver in his system" she said and Ryura raised a brow.

"Hunters" he said and she nodded. "Well there's nothing I can do about that"

She growled and stamped on his foot. He let out a yelp and let go of her. She moved out of his reach and he glared at her. "You little bitch" he hissed and she glared at him. He went to slap her but she threw him back with her powers. His back hit the wall and he looked at her smirking.

"You where a hunter, that's where I have saw that hair from. Your part of the kimoni clan" he said and he got up. "But from the looks of it you haven't got your full powers yet unlike me who got them a long time ago"

Her eyes widened and she cried out as he used his own powers to throw her backwards at the wall. He walked over to her and put a foot on her back. She glared up at him and he smirked. "You really shouldn't have done that little girl" he snarled and grabbed her hair. She hissed as he pulled her up by her hair and pined her to the wall. "I hate to have to bruise that pretty little face of yours"

Her eyes widened and he went to slap her again but was tackled by Hiten. "Don't fucking touch her" he hissed and Ryura glared at him. Hiten had blood coming out of set of claw marks on his chest and other little cuts. She looked and found Bankotsu was standing glaring at the both of them. He looked a lot better then Hiten did.

Hiten and Ryura shifted at the same time and ran at each other. They clawed each other and Ryura went for Hiten's neck. He missed and they kept clawing each other, blood poring out of the wounds. Hiten whimpered when Ryura sank his teeth into his leg and then pinned him to the floor.

On instinct she shifted and tackled Ryura. 'Get off him' she hissed and he glared at her.

_**'Stay out of this'**_

he growled and she attacked him again. He hissed and threw her off him. He sank his fangs into her arm and she screamed. He let go, blood dripping off his muzzle and glared at her. **_'I said stay out of this'_**

'No' she whimpered and he tackled her to the floor. She cried out as her head hit the floor, hard. He used his paw to press down on her neck. They both shifted back to human form and his hand rapped around her neck. Her hands tried to pry him off but she couldn't and she was loosing consciousness. She heard everyone shouting her name and she fell into darkness.

When she went limp Ryura let her go and was tackled by Bankotsu who went for his neck. Ryura let out a surprised yelp as Bankotsu's fangs sank into his neck. He glared at him and kicked him in the stomach which made Bankotsu let go. He then threw him into a wall and stood up. He kicked him and Bankotsu let out a yelp. "You stupid little boy" he hissed and went to kick him again but Hiten tackled him.

They went for it again and Hiten managed to sink his fangs into Ryura's arm but he was loosing too much blood and because of the silver he wasn't healing properly. He panted and Ryura pinned him to the ground and sank his fangs into his neck. **_'Submit to me'_**

**'I will never submit to you'** growled Hiten and Ryura laughed. He sank his fangs in deeper and Hiten cried out.

"Just do it, don't be stupid" hissed Bankotsu trying to get up. Hiten looked at him and then Keiko. He couldn't die and leave her in Ryura's hands, even if that meant Ryura became alpha of his pack. He would rest and then fight him again, he could have taken him on now but the silver wasn't making that possible.

**_'Submit' _**hissed Ryura and Hiten turned his head to the side. Baring his neck in submission. Ryura let go of his neck and shifted into human form. "Good boy Hiten" he said and turned to Keiko. "Don't worry, I will take good care of her"

"You bastard" hissed Bankotsu and he looked at him. He walked over to him and stood on his wrist. Bankotsu screamed as Ryura snapped it and he bent down to him.

"Watch what you say boy, am your alpha now" he laughed and turned around. He picked Keiko up and went for his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia: Okay heres the next chapter sorry it's so late and short

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha

* * *

><p>Keiko moaned as pain shot up her arms and in her head. Her eyes shot open when she felt a wet tongue on her arm, she turned her head and froze seeing Ryura licking her arm. "What are you doing?" she asked and he stopped.<p>

"Healing your arm, didn't Hiten tell you anything" he replied and went back to licking her arm. Keiko watched as her arm started to heal and close up. She then looked at Ryura as he stood up and looked at her. "You will be staying in this room from now on with me"

"Why? I was fine in my old room" she said and he narrowed his eyes.

"Because I don't want you sharing a room with Hiten okay" he said and her brows furrowed. Realisation then hit home and her eyes widened.

"You're alpha aren't you?" she asked and he smiled.

"Yes I am and you're my Luna so get used to it" he said and walked to the door. "Why don't you get some rest and I will wake you up when lunch is ready"

She glared at the door as he walked out and let the tears run down her cheeks. It was all her fault that this had happened, if Bankotsu didn't like her he wouldn't have challenged Hiten and Ryura wouldn't be Alpha and she wouldn't have to be his mate.

She rolled over and let out a sob into the pillow so no one could hear, she loved Hiten and wanted to be with him. Not Ryura.

* * *

><p>"Keiko wake up, lunch is ready" said a voice as they gently shook her. She yawned and opened her eyes to a smiling Kyora. "Hi there sister; time to get up sleepy head. Lunch is ready and brother Ryura asked me to come wake you up, you must be famished. How is your head?"<p>

She giggled and he smiled. "My head feels fine, thank you Kyora" she said and pulled the covers off her body. He nodded and walked out the room leaving her to get changed. Keiko sighed and went to the wardrobe to see all of her clothes had been put in it next to Ryura's clothes. She pulled out a black tank top and some sweats. She then went to the draws and get clean underwear. She went into the bathroom, got changed, washed her face, brushed her teeth and brushed her hair. She needed a shower later.

Keiko walked out of the bed room and made her way to the dining room everyone was there except for Hiten and she wanted to cry. The only chair available was next to Ryura and she sat down. Bankotsu wouldn't look at her and she felt Kouga giving her a small sad smile. "Eat" said Ryura and she nodded.

She looked down at the chopsticks in front of her and blushed; she looked up at Ryura who raised a brow in question. "I don't know how to eat with these" she said and his brows furrowed. "Am not from Japan"

"I'll help you" he said and leaned over to her. He grabbed her hand gently and showed her how to hold the chopsticks, he then showed her how to pick up and eat the food with them. She smiled and he moved away and watched her to make sure she could do it on her own. She went back to her food now knowing how to use the chopsticks.

When everyone finished eating Ryura took her by the hand and pulled her outside. "Come on, let's go for a run and I will show you where you can run and where are boarder ends" he said and she nodded. She shifted into her white wolf and watched as he shifted into a huge very pale blue furred wolf. He walked over to her and brushed up against her. **_'Come on'_**

He ran and she followed him through the woods. They ran for about half an hour until they came to a river and had a drink. He shifted back in a human and sat down next to the bank. Keiko shifted and sat next to him. "What has Hiten told you about what we are?" he asked and she looked at the river.

"Not much just then when bitten you turn into a wolf as well, we can shift and are senses and strength is better than humans" she said and he laughed.

"He hasn't told you much then. How much do you know about wolfs that were born hunters?" he asked and this time she looked at him.

"Nothing at all, I didn't even know I was a hunter till a few days ago" she replied and he frowned.

"Our kind has been around for a few thousand years and with them were always hunters. As we got stronger so did the hunters and they developed powers, it's the reason they only marry other hunters. To keep the lines pure as there not like normal humans either. You can tell what clan a hunter is from by their looks like your clan for instance all the females have white hair and violet eyes, my clan all the males have pale blue hair and red eyes. When a hunter turns eighteen is when they change into a real hunter, their bodies become more agile and they develop their powers which you seem to already have yet you're not a age" he said and she sighed.

"No I turn eighteen in three weeks, I have had my powers ever since I was born" she replied and he nodded.

"That is very unusual; you may have your powers but there weak, you haven't fully gotten them but when you do I will teach you how to use them properly. Now onto our kind. Here in Japan the hunters can't touch us as we are protected by the government who make it that we can't be killed by hunters but we are allowed to do what we want. Each pack has its own territory and to trespass can mean death so I don't want you going across the border between our territory and the next pack's. Also you have to watch out for rogue wolfs, they are wolfs that have no pack and will attack you if they see you. If a rogue comes into the territory it can mean death. Pack's are normally quite big and the bigger the pack the more powerful unless you have hunter Alphas which is us" he said and Keiko nodded. "As we used be hunters we are more powerful than normal wolfs and most of the time it scares other wolfs as they know where more powerful than they are"

"Okay so hunters can't kill us; if you cross into someone else's territory you could get killed, if rogues trespass then kill them and other wolfs are scared of hunter Alpha's. Okay got it so far" she said and he smirked.

"In a pack there is four level's Alpha and Luna, Beta, dominants and omega's. The Alpha and Luna control the pack and the Beta is the Alpha's second in command. Omegas are the weakest of the pack and the dominants are the rest of the pack. Normally only the Alpha and the Luna can mate but times have changed and others can mate to but the Alpha get his pick first and no one can touch the Alpha's woman and when they mate she becomes the Luna. When they have pups it's the first born son that will become the next Alpha" he carried on and she frowned.

"But the Alpha can change if they get challenged and loose right, so then what happens to the Luna?" she asked and he huffed.

"It depends if the new Alpha wants her, if he does then he mates her and she becomes his mate or he could kill her or let her be with her old mate but she won't be Luna anymore" he said and she nodded. They sat there for a while longer and when it started to get dark he stood up. "Come on let's get back"

Keiko nodded and shifted. They then ran back to the house and the rest of the night was quite. Hiten still wasn't there at dinner and she was starting to really worry. When it was time to sleep she got changed into pj pants and left her tan k top on. She was really nervous as she got into bed and lied on her side. She heard Ryura come out of the bathroom and felt the bed dip as he got in next to her. She tensed when he draped his arm over her waist and pulled her to him.

He pulled her so she was facing him and looked at her. "No need to be so tense" he said and smirked. She frowned and looked down. He narrowed his eyes and put his hand under her chin so she looked at him. Her eyes widened as he went to kiss her and she turned her head so he kissed her cheek. He growled and she tensed again. "You belong to me now so stop thinking about him, he's never going to get you back so let it go. Mating season is not long after your birthday so get used to it, soon you will be all mine and no one is going to stop me"

He pulled her face roughly and shoved his lips onto hers. She tried to push him off but her held on tighter and bit her lip hard but not enough to break the skin. She opened her mouth reluctantly and he shoved his tongue in her mouth. She let the tears run down her cheeks as she let him kiss her, though she did not kiss back. When he had finished he looked at her and let her go. "Get used to it honey" he said and she turned back around. He draped his arm around her waist again and she cried herself to sleep. How had her life become this bad?


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia: Okay heres the next chapter sorry it's so late my computers broke xx

Hiten: Olivia doesn't own inuyasha

* * *

><p>Keiko shivered and her eyes flew open, she was in the forest. Not again! Ryura would kill her if she wasn't there when he woke up. She sighed and got up, looking around and found that she was lost. She sniffed the air and frowned, her scent had vanished. Now how was she getting back? Keiko froze when she heard the sound of paws hitting the ground. She narrowed her eyes and got into a defensive stance. She heard someone coming for her and ran at him or her, shifting as she ran.<p>

She tackled the wolf to the floor growling. The wolf was startled and yelped. It was a brown wolf with brown eyes. A female and defiantly not one of her pack members. They female growled at her and Keiko growled back. 'Who are you and what are you doing on our territory' the female wolf asked.

'My name is Keiko am sorry for attacking you, I didn't know I was on your territory and am kind of lost' said Keiko. The girl circled her and Keiko watched her closely. The girl then shifted back into a human with black hair to her mid-back and brown eyes. She wore sweats and a tank top with a bulge under the top.

"My name is Kagome but you might want to leave before the Alpha finds out that a rouge has wandered into his territory" she said and Keiko shifted. Just as she was about to tell her that she wasn't a rouge about ten wolfs came out of the trees growling at and surrounding her.

"You should know better rouge then to come into a packs territory" growled a lad about the age of nineteen. He had long white hair and golden eyes, this made Keiko's eyes widen. He had hair like hers.

"Inuyasha please just let her go, she got lost and didn't know this was our territory" said Kagome going over to him and he looked to her. He narrowed his eyes at her and pulled her behind him protecting her, just like Hiten did with Keiko.

"You shouldn't be around a rouge and defiantly not out on your own in your condition" he said and she smiled softly at him.

"Am sorry Inuyasha but please don't kill her" she begged and he looked at Keiko. He sighed and looked back at Kagome.

"It's not my decision Kagome you know that, I will have to speak to Sesshomaru and see what he says about it though I doubt he will let the rouge live" he said she frowned.

"If it makes anything better am not a rouge!" said Keiko and they all looked at her.

"What do you mean you're not a rouge?" questioned Inuyasha and she smiled slightly.

"I belong to a pack, my Alpha will probably kill me when he gets a hold of me for just disappearing but I am part of a pack. I just got lost!" she said and his brows furrowed.

"Come on, lets get you too Sesshomaru and see what he say's" said Inuyasha and he and Kagome shifted. Keiko shifted and followed them as they ran further into the woods.

* * *

><p>Keiko smiled as she walked through the four-story house of the Alpha of this pack. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's half brother and Inuyasha was his Beta with Kagome being his mate. Keiko listened to Kagome as she told her about how she was eight months pregnant and Inuyasha was so over protective. She also said that he was always in the mood especially with it being so close to mating season.<p>

When they got to the Alpha's office Kagome was told to go to her room and wait for Inuyasha. She didn't want to go but with encouragement from Keiko she left and her, Inuyasha and four others went into the office. Sitting in the chair was a man about the age of twenty with long white hair just like hers and Inuyasha's and he also had golden eyes like his brothers. However he has a crescent moon in the middle of his for head and seemed a lot different in his posture than his brother.

"What is this Inuyasha?" he asked in a cold but curious voice. Inuyasha pushed me in front of him and Sesshomaru looked me up and down.

"Kagome found her on the land and she say's she is not a rouge, that she belongs to a pack and is lost" he said and Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"Seem's a bit far fetched if you ask me. A rouge would say anything to not be killed and a pack would not let one of their own get lost" he said and Keiko blushed.

"I sleepwalk, I have even when I was human which wasn't that long ago. My pack are probably going out of their minds and I just want to go back" she said and Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Do you believe her?" he asked and Inuyasha looked at her. He then looked back to Sesshomaru and nodded. "Okay then tell me the name off your Alpha and I will get in touch and let him know what has happened"

"Ryura" she replied and his eyes widened slightly. Inuyasha swore and spun around to look at her.

"Ryura is your Alpha, wait Ryura only has two others in his pack?" said Inuyasha and she smiled.

"My original Alpha was Hiten but another member of my pack challenged him but then Ryura fought him and won though it wasn't fair, Hiten was still full of silver after our run in with the hunters" she said and his eyes widened even more.

"Hunters but how?" he asked.

"We where in America" she replied and he ohed.

"I see, you're a hunter born wolf aren't you?" asked Sesshomaru and she nodded. "Okay I will phone Ryura and tell him what has happened, you should be glad that you're not that far from home. We own this territory and your Alpha owns the next one where the border ends, your home. Go and rest, make yourself at home until he comes"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>"You will defiantly call us and hang out with us when your Alpha let's you won't you?" said Kagome and Keiko laughed. She had been with Kagome and her friends since she left Sesshomaru's office. She also sat with his mate Kagura and Sango whose mate was called Miroku and was a total flirt, according to them.<p>

"I would love too, I gets boring living with a pack of boys and I can't talk to them about girl stuff" she said and they all looked at her.

"Wait so you're the only girl in the pack?" asked Sango and Keiko nodded.

"It's a small pack though, at first there was just five off us but know there is eight of us" she replied and the girls smiled.

"So your going to be the Luna of the pack when Ryura mates you?" asked Kagome smiling and Keiko frowned. They all saw this and gave each other looks. "What's wrong Keiko?"

"I don't want to be Ryura's mate, I love Hiten but because Ryura won and became Alpha that means I have to mate him, even if I don't want to. I have no choice and once mating season comes am doomed. I don't want him to take my virginity, I wanted to loose it to the person I love, Hiten" she said and Kagome and Sango hugged her. She smiled at them and sighed.

"Look I know I sound like a bitch but get over it, there is nothing you can do about it. He wants you as a mate so your going to be his mate whether you want it or not. You're a nice girl so just do what he says and he won't hurt you. It's just the way it goes but if you ever want to talk about things then just ask one of us, defiantly talk to us before mating season so you know what to expect. Try and be a good mate even though you don't want it" said Kagura.

Before anyone could say anything else the door burst open and Keiko's eyes landed of a pair of angry scarlet eyes. He stormed over to her with an angry Inuyasha following him shouting at him for nearly breaking his door and scaring his pregnant mate. He held out his hand and she took it. He spun around and pulled her out the room. "Bye Keiko" said the girls and she managed a small wave before he dragged her out of sight. When they came to the front door Sesshomaru was standing there.

"Thanks for telling me where she was" Ryura said and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Anytime and she is welcome over anytime she wants, my mate and my brothers mate have seem to become friends with her" he said and Ryura nodded.

"And the same for them, now if you will excuse me" he said and led Keiko out of the house. He pulled her over to what must have been his car and shoved her in the passenger side. He got in the drivers seat and drove off. Keiko could smell the anger rolling off him and looked down. It wasn't her fault. When they got to the house he turned off the car and got out. He opened her door and she got out. He then grabbed her again and pulled her in the house and to their room. The pack all watched and she met Hiten's worried eyes.

She was glad he was okay but before she could say anything to him Ryura had shut the door. He let go of her and started pacing. She sat down on the bed and watched him. "What do you think you where doing?" he hissed as he stopped and glared at her.

"I wasn't doing anything it happens sometimes, I go asleep in my bed and then wake up and am in the woods, I don't how I get out!" she said and he narrowed his eyes. She sighed and smiled at him. "Am sorry for getting you angry and for worrying you"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Has the sleepwalking recently started?" he asked looking at her and she nodded. "It's because your turning eighteen soon and you'll get your powers"

"How do I get out, I locked the whole house and hid the key's once and still got out?" she asked and he sat next to her.

"Your mind knew where you put the keys so you must have got them and opened the door" he replied and she nodded. She then smiled and he raised a brow.

"That was the night I got bit by Bankotsu, my friend Sam freaked out because she doesn't like me being in the woods" she said and then frowned.

"You miss her, your friend?" he asked and she nodded. "Well it looks like you made friends with Sesshomaru's and his Beta's mates"

"Yes they are lovely and so is Sango Kagome's friend. We talked about girl stuff and they gave me their numbers!" she said and he smiled.

"Am glad, now why don't you get a shower and then I will take you into the city" he said and she nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Keiko got out of the car and looked around at the unfamiliar settings. She took in all the new scents of Japan and all the people walking around going to different places, maybe some to the same. None of them looking at her, knowing that she shouldn't be there. She sighed as she relised just as she was going through problems that others couldn't dream about the world was still going on around her.

"You alright?" asked Ryura and she looked at him as he rapped a arm around her waist. He squeezed her hip slightly and she sighed looking back at the people around her.

"I find it weird that these people don't know what goes on in the world, there world. That there is supernatural creatures that have problems even grater then them and that used to be me!" she replied and he thought about it.

"Yeah well this is your world now, own it" he replied and she nodded. He laughed and pulled her through the people and she jogged to keep up with his big paces. He seemed excited for some reason, younger then he normally looked. They stopped and she looked at her new surroundings to find they where in front of Tokyo tower. "Come on, I want to show you the whole of Tokyo. Your new home!"

She followed him in as he talked to the guard in Japanese and they went into the lift. When it stopped he pulled her out of the lift and to the viewing stand. She looked out and gasped at the view. "Oh wow, it's amazing" she said and Ryura chuckled.

"Yeah isn't it, you can see the whole of Tokyo from up here" he replied and she walked closer to the fence. She smiled and closed her eyes feeling the wind rush around her. "When I need time alone, I come up here. I can forget and just relax"

"It's so pretty, I bet it's even better of a night" she replied and he chuckled.

"Yeah it is"

* * *

><p>Kieko got out of the car and walked to the door. "Are you sure you don't need some help?" she asked Ryura and he glared playfully at her. After Tokyo tower he had took her shopping and bought her a lot of clothes. The only bag she held was the one with her Tokyo tower snow globe which he had gotten her which she adored.<p>

"Am sure now get that perk ass of yours in the house" he replied and she giggled. She walked into the house and found that there was no one there. The place was empty. Ryura walked in and put the bags in there room. Kieko followed and put her snow globe on her bed side table and smiled as the glitter fell. "You really like that don't you?"

"I love it, thank you Ryura" she replied and smiled at him. He had been really nice all day to her and she liked that. But now they were home and all alone. She was quite nervous now, what if he tried something? "Am hungry why don't I make us dinner?"

Before Ryura could reply she was out the room and in the kitchen. Ryura laughed and followed her, he could see she was tense and nervous. He smirked and rapped her arms around her waist. "Am quite hungry but not for food, if you know what I mean!" he said as he squeezed her ass. She yelped and jumped a few feet in the air making him laugh.

He spun her around and kissed her, pulling her body to his. One arm went around her waist and his other hand held the back of her neck. Kieko gasped when he squeezed her ass again and he took his change to slip his tongue in her mouth. Thinking back to what Kagura had said Kieko closed her eyes and kissed him back, being a good mate as Kagura had called it. Even if she didn't want it.

Getting into the kiss she didn't realise he had un buttoned her jeans and had pulled down the zipper. It wasn't until she felt his hand brush against her knickers did she pull away. He groaned and tried to pull her back to him. She yelped when he picked her up and made his way to their bedroom. He put her down on the bed and leaned over her, kissing her again. He went to put his hand back down but she pushed him away again. He pulled back and looked at her confused. "What's wrong?" he asked in a rough voice. His once crimson eyes where now nearly black with lust.

"I can't" she said and he smiled.

"Don't be scared I will be gentle" he replied and went to try again but she pushed him away. His brows furrowed and then he realised what was wrong. "You're a virgin!"

She nodded and he pulled back groaning. "Am sorry" she said and he looked at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, if your not ready I understand that and I will wait until you are ready. Though it will have to be before mating season Kieko, I won't have much control when mating season comes" he said and she nodded. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you" she said and he smirked.

* * *

><p>Kieko set the food down on the table as the rest of the pack walked in. "Wow that smells good sister" said Kyora and she smiled. They all sat down and she sat next to Ryura, trying not to stare at Hiten as he was her.<p>

"Let's eat" said Ryura and she ate silently as the others chattered as they ate. Ryura ran his thumb over her hand as he watched Hiten with a smirk on his face. He then picked it up and kissed her hand knowing it would wind the younger up.

"So did you have a nice time today?" asked Ryura and Kieko looked up at him.

"Yes I did, thank you" she replied and he nodded. He sent Hiten a smirk and turned back to her.

"We will go for a run after this" he said and she nodded. "And when we get back we will fuck"

She went bright red and Hiten stood up. She looked to him and back to Ryura as he also stood up. "Sit the fuck down" said Ryura and Hiten looked from him to her. He wouldn't let him touch her like that, she was his.

"No" Hiten growled and Bankotsu stood up too, backing Hiten up. Hiten as well as the rest of the pack where surprised by this. Ryura growled, Kyora and Jora flanking him.

"All of you stop this right now, I am sick of you all arguing. I made this food and you will all sit your fucking asses down and EAT IT" shouted Kieko and they all looked at her shocked. "NOW"

They all sat down and she went back to her food. "Are you okay?" asked Ryura and she glared at him.

"Do I look okay to you" she growled and he blinked. This was something new, then he realised what was going on.

"It's your powers" he said and she tilted her head to the side. She then gasped at what she had just said and went bright red.

"Am sorry" she said as she got up and ran into her bed room. She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She then looked in the mirror and slid to the floor. Why did she do that just then, something was wrong! Her wolf was anxious and edgy. She pulled her knees to her chest and rapped her arms around them while lying her head on her arms; tears rolling down her cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

okay here is the new chapter sorry it took so long to get it up and that its short but I hope you like and review xxx

* * *

><p>"Keiko come out okay" said Ryura softly as he leant against the door. She had been there for a long time and he was worried. He heard shuffling and then the door opened. She looked up at him and he ran a hand over her cheek. She closed her eyes and whimpered as she nuzzled his hand. He raised a brow and sighed looking down at her.<p>

She looked up at him and his eyes widened as she pressed her lips to his. She then proceeded to push him back and he let her. His knees hit the end of the bed and she still pushed him so that he fell onto the bed. She then climbed on top of him and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back and ran his hands over her sides to her hips. She pulled back and pulled her top over her head.

Ryura smirked and ran his eyes over her. She then pressed her lips back to his as they kissed with passion, their lips moving in sync. She grinded into him and he flipped them. He pulled back and pulled off his own shirt. Keiko ran her eyes over his chest and ran her hand over his tan abs. Their lips met in a heated kiss and Keiko wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled back and kissed down her neck as his hands un buttoned her jeans and pulled down the zip. He bit down softly on her lip as he rubbed her clit slowly.

Keiko moaned and their lips met once again in a rough kiss. "Yesss, Ryura-sama" she hissed and Ryura pulled away. He looked down at her as he panted. She tried to kiss him again but he pushed her down softly to not hurt her.

"What did you just say" he panted and she tilted her head. She smiled up at him and bit her lip.

"Was I not supposed to say that, Ryura-sama" she replied and his brows furrowed. He was then off her in a second and threw her top back at her.

"Get dressed" he said as he put his own shirt back on. She pouted but put her top on while fixing her pants. She then went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as she attached her lips to his neck.

"What's wrong Ryura-sama" she said and he spun around, red eyes glowing in anger.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" he shouted and she took a step back scared. He walked towards her and she walked back until her back hit the wall. He put his hands on the wall on each side of her, trapping her between him. His ear twitched as the door to the room opened and he head a growl.

"Leave her alone" growled Hiten and Ryura turned to look at him. It seemed all of the pack as there to see what was happening.

"Shut up, you have no idea what is going on" Ryura hissed and looked back at her. "Keiko I know you can hear me, your stronger than this. Don't let your wolf take full control"

"What do you mean, what's happening to her?" asked Bankotsu and Ryura scoffed. Looking back at Hiten again before smirking.

"You really didn't tell your pack anything did you, you really where a shitty alpha" laughed Ryura and Hiten growled taking a step forward but was held back by Bankotsu.

"I thought he was a good alpha" said Keiko and they all looked back to her. She looked at them and blinked. "Why are you all looking at me like that and how did you all get in here. The last thing I remember was"

Keiko's face then blushed bright red as the memories came rushing back to her and she looked at Ryura ashamed. She looked to the side and whimpered. "Come" said Ryura and he took her hand. He glared at Hiten as he walked past him and he took her outside. "Let's run then I will explain"

Keiko nodded and they shifted. They then ran into the woods.

* * *

><p>They stopped and shifted again. Keiko sat down and Ryura sat down next to her. "Are you okay?" he asked looking at her and she shook her head. He sighed and pulled her to him. He nuzzled her neck and rubbed her back till she relaxed. "It's okay it's because were so close to mating season and your birthday. Your wolf is trying to come out and it is becoming harder for you to control her"<p>

"What am I going to do?" she asked as she pulled back and looked at him.

"I help you control it, I told you I would" he said and she smiled.

"Thank you" she said and he chuckled.

"It's fine" he chuckled and she blushed. He pressed his lips to hers and she returned the kiss. He pulled back and pulled her up. "Come on let's get back and get some sleep. I also have a surprise for you tomorrow"

She nodded and they changed and headed back to the house.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" asked Keiko as they drove and Ryura smirked.<p>

"I thought you could use a little girl time, Sesshomaru said that Kagura and Kagome wanted to see you" he replied and she smiled looking to him.

"Thank you so much Ryura" she said and he chuckled.

"It's fine, in have a few things I need to do anyway" he replied and she nodded. They pulled up to the huge house and got out. Kagome and Kagura waited for her. Ryura pulled her back before she could go to them. "Be good okay, I will be back in a few hours"

She nodded and squealed when he pulled her to him ad slammed his lips to hers. She kissed back and she blushed when he squeezed her ass. He pulled back and got into the car. She waved as he drove off and then went to the shewofls that were waiting for her.

"Keiko it's so good to see you again" said Kagura as she hugged the younger girl and then Kagome hugged her. Keiko giggled and pulled away.

"It's good to see you too Kagura" she replied and looked to Kagome who linked her arm with the younger wolfs.

"We are going to have such fun" she said and Keiko giggled while nodding as the girl pulled her in the house.

* * *

><p>"So it looks like you and Ryura are getting on well" said Kagura as she finished painting Keiko's nails blue. Keiko blushed and looked up to the three girls.<p>

"Yeah I guess, I took you advice Kagura. Like you said I don't really have a choice. Am just doing what I should though it still doesn't mean I like it or don't want to be with Hiten" Keiko replied and the girls gave her soft sad smiles.

"You really like Hiten don't you" said Kagome and Keiko nodded.

"You can't let Ryura know about this or he will kill Hiten or worse, kick him out of the pack" replied Kagura and Keiko nodded with tears in her eyes.

"I know, I guess all I can do is be grateful that I can be near Hiten" she replied and the girls nodded.

"Well I know that I cannot wait for this kid to be born and am glad mating season is before the pup is born so I won't get pregnant during mating season. I want to be able to do things again and not have to be watched all the time by a protective mate" said Kagome and the girls laughed. "I mean he won't let me be on my own in case something happens so I have to have someone with me at all times. A girl needs a little time to herself"

"I am dreading what Sesshomaru will be like when I become pregnant, though hopefully it will happen this mating season we really want a pup" said Kagura and the girls smiled. They then looked to Keiko who looked stressed. "What's wrong Keiko?"

"Am scared, I have never been with a guy before and I need to before mating season. Ryura says he won't be able to control himself when it comes" she Keiko and the girls smiled.

"It's okay Keiko we have all been through that. It is better to mate with Ryura before mating season so you will know what to expect and it will be easier for you both to control your self's if you have mated before mating season" said Kagome and Kagura and Sango nodded.

"If you want we can tell you everything that guys like" said Kagura and Keiko blushed as she nodded "Okay then, where do we start"

* * *

><p>Keiko waved to the girls as they drove away then sat back in her seat, the information they gave her rolling around in her head making her blush again. Ryura rose a brow and looked at her out the corner of his eyes. "What are you thinking about?" he asked and she went even redder.<p>

"I-it's nothing" she stuttered and then looked away. "Just something the girls told me"

"Okay that's where I stop asking, girls stuff is a no go" he laughed and stopped when he realized she wasn't laughing along. He sighed and pulled over. She looked at him confused and he turned to her. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's nothing really" she said and he narrowed his eyes. She sighed when she realized he wasn't going to let this go. "We were talking about mating"

"Ohh" he said and his brow raised. "What about mating?"

"N-nothing t-they were j-just telling me w-what I should d-do" she stuttered and blushed bright red. He chuckled and made her look at him.

"Keiko you don't need to ask them anything, you just leave all that to me okay. I will take good care of you okay" he said and she nodded. He brushed his lips against hers and then started the car.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry its been so long but here is the next chapter, please review :)

* * *

><p>Everything but the wind around her was silent as Keiko meditated, she could feel the power inside of her just as Ryura had said. She felt the warmth radiating from his body as he sat down behind her, his hands running over her bare thighs. "Good, now concentrate on letting it come out of you" he said lowly next to her ear as he nipped it. Keiko did as he said and imagined that she was letting it out slowly, trying to do as he instructed. "Great you're getting the hang of it now"<p>

Keiko opened her eyes as she brought the power back inside herself. She looked up as Ryura shifted so he was in front of her, pushing her down so she lay on the ground of the woods she now called home. He pushed her thighs apart so he could lay between them before leaving soft kisses along her neck. Keiko let him but did not feel the pleasure that was supposed to come from it, Kagura and the girls said stuff like this would make her feel hot and give her body pleasure, so why wasn't she feeling that pleasure.

Ryura nuzzled her neck while running his hand through her hair. "I was thinking since your birthday is next week and mating season the week after that, we should mate on your birthday. Do something nice in the day then mate in the night" said Ryura as he played with her hair.

"Okay" she said softly, glad that he could not see the frown on her face. Time was going past so fast, it would be her birthday before she knew it. In a few days she would be turning 18 and becoming the Luna of the pack when Ryura mate's her, now she was really starting to get nervous. Ryura must have noticed as he pulled back slightly to look at her.

"It will be okay, I will look after you Keiko" he replied before pressing his lips to her in a warm kiss. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her neck as she returned the kiss. When he pulled back he leant his forehead on hers. "I have some things to do in the city so I want you to go back to the house okay"

"Okay" she replied as he got off her and held his hand out to her for her to take, which she did. He gave her a quick kiss before turning and making his way towards his car to drive into the city. Keiko sighed and looked around before heading back herself.

* * *

><p>Keiko walked into the house and stopped as Hiten walked out of his room. "Hey" he said softly as he stopped. She watched as he walked over to her and held her cheek, Keiko nuzzling his hand in response. She went to pull away but he wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her flush against his body.<p>

"Hiten we can't, if someone sees" she said looking up at him. He smiled and ran his hand through her hair, just as Ryura had done not long before.

"No one is here, they won't know" he said and he pressed his lips to her in a desperate kiss, one which she returned. She wrapped her arms around his waist and opened her mouth to him when he bit her bottom lip softly. They panted softly, looking at each other when he pulled away. "Run away with me Keiko, you won't have to mate him"

"Hiten we can't, where would we go. We can't leave Japan because the hunters will come after us and if we stay in Japan Ryura will find us" she said making him look her in the eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I love you and if me mating Ryura will keep you safe then I will do it"

"Please don't Keiko, I would rather die than let him do that to you" Hiten hissed as he dried her tears from her cheeks. He kissed her again before nuzzling her nose with his own as a sign of affection. "Run away with me, he wouldn't find us"

"Am sorry Hiten, I will do what I must to keep you safe" she said before pulling away and running into her room, Hiten calling out to her. Keiko slid down the door and cried. She wanted nothing more than to open the door and throw herself into his arms and accept his offer of running away but knew she couldn't, Ryura would find them and he would kill Hiten and she couldn't allow that. She loved Hiten and would do anything, even mate Ryura, to keep him alive and safe.

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" asked Jakotsu as he held up a red dress off the shelf. Keiko looked up from her daze to the dress that Jakotsu held in his hand. Red didn't really suit her and Jakotsu sighed seeing the look on her face. He put it back and stood next to her in the busy shop. The two had gone into Tokyo to get her a dress for her birthday, though it wasn't going well. "Want to talk about what has you so worried?"<p>

"It's nothing, am just nervous is all" she replied smiling at him though he saw right through it. He sighed and pulled her out of the store and over to a small café where he ordered them drinks. When the woman walked away he looked back to her.

"You can tell me anything Keiko and I won't tell anyone, especially not Ryura if that's what you're worried about" said Jakotsu taking her hands with a small smile. Keiko smiled back but then frowned as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Oh Keiko please tell me what's wrong"

"I don't want to do this Jakotsu but I know I have no choice. Am trying to do what the girl's say and be a good mate but I just don't love him Jakotsu. Every time I think about it I just want to run into Hiten's arms and take him up on his offer of running away but I know if we did that Ryura would find us and kill Hiten. I wouldn't be able to live if Hiten died because of me" sobbed Keiko rubbing her cheeks to get rid of the tears. She leaned into Jakotsu as he pulled her to him in a comforting hug and stroked her hair.

"I know Keiko. We all hate that there is nothing that we can do, especially Hiten" said Jakotsu as held the sobbing girl. The women came over with the drinks and walked away without asking anything. They sat there for a while just holding each other and letting Keiko get it out of her system.

* * *

><p>"So do I get to see this dress?" asked Ryura that night as he pulled her to him and draped his arm over her waist. Keiko shifted slightly in the bed and looked at him. After Keiko had cried all she could her and Jakotsu had spent the next few hours looking for the perfect dress. In the end they decided on a blue dress that tied behind the neck and went to her mid thighs.<p>

"Not until tomorrow" she said laying back down on the bed. Her birthday was supposed to be a fun day but instead it was a day she was dreading and didn't want tomorrow to come. There was no turning back now, even if she wanted to run away with Hiten there was nothing she could do now, it was too late.

Ryura kissed her neck and ran his hand over her hip. "Come on seeing it now won't hurt" he replied getting her to look at him again. He smirked and pressed his lips to her, her opening her mouth to him straight away. He pulled back and went back to kissing her neck.

"You will just have to wait like everyone else" she replied making him sigh.

"Fine" he said and laid back down. "The girls are coming over with their mates for your birthday"

"Really" she said excited looking at him and he nodded with a smile.

"Yeah I thought you would like that" he replied and she smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips before pulling back blushing.

"Thank you" she said making him roll his eyes slightly before smiling.

"It's okay, now go to sleep. Big day tomorrow" he said and Keiko closed her eyes, pretending to fall asleep. In reality she knew that tonight she wouldn't sleep much at all.

* * *

><p>"Don't do it" said Bankotsu making Hiten turn around and look at the younger with a brow raised.<p>

"Do what?" he asked as he go ready to go to bed himself.

"Don't challenge Ryura tomorrow Hiten, you're not strong enough yet. If you lose he's not going to let you stay this time, that's if he doesn't kill you. Hiten please think about this, if you lose you will never be able to get her away from him. Just don't do anything stupid tomorrow okay" said Bankotsu making Hiten sigh. How had the younger known what he had planned? Bankotsu left without getting a reply and left Hiten to his thoughts of what he was going to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay i know it's been awhile but here's the next chapter, this chapter also has a lemon in but you can just skip it if you don't like that stuff, i will put a *** at the begging and end of the lemon if you want to skip it. Also there is now a poll open on my page for you too vote on who you want Keiko to end up with so please go vote on that.

* * *

><p>Keiko smiled feeling soft lips on her neck leaving soft kisses in their wake, she giggled feeling teeth softly nip at her earlobe. She turned her head, keeping the smile on her face and trying not to look shocked or confused. "Morning birthday girl" said Ryura as he pressed his lips to her in a soft kiss. When she had first awoken she had thought it had all been a dream and she was in Hiten's arms, it seems reality wanted to torment her. "How do you feel?"<p>

"Fine I guess, I feel stronger somehow" she replied softly making him chuckle. She looked up as he brushed her hair from her eyes.

"That's because you now have your full powers" he replied and she held up her hand. She smiled as the blue power traveled lightly over her skin, tickling her. Ryura chuckled and then got out of the bed, pulling her with him. "Come on birthday girl"

She looked down as he held her hand while pulling her out of the bedroom and into the living room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" the pack shouted making her smile. She could at least be happy for a few hours. She smiled and hugged Jakotsu as he glomped her.

"Thank you guys" she said and she looked up at Hiten. He smiled at her and she smiled back, wishing she could throw her arms around his neck. She looked to the side as Ryura wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"We will eat and then go for a run as a pack. After we will do presents" he said as he pulled her over to the table to eat her birthday breakfast. She sat down and smiled as the food was put down in front of her. She picked up her knife and fork and froze as something came to her. It was like watching a movie that only she could see.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and Ryura leaned over to her whipping them away. "Keiko what's wrong?" he asked softly. She blinked and looked at him as everything went back to normal.

"Am sorry it was just a memory of my family, well the parents I thought were my parents" she said softly and he cupped her cheek, rubbing his finger over her cheek softly.

"Where your family now Keiko" he said and she smiled nodding.

"And a great family your are, I love you all" she said softly smiling at them all. Her eyes held Hiten's for a few seconds before she looked down and she ate her food. She would not tell them what she really saw because she would make sure it didn't happen.

* * *

><p>Keiko looked herself over and smiled slightly, she looked nice. "You look amazing" said Hiten and she turned to him.<p>

"Hiten you can't be in here, if Ryura found out" she said and he chuckled as he walked over to her. He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. He pulled away and smiled.

"I won't let him touch you" he said softly and she shook her head trying not to cry.

"Don't challenge him Hiten, please don't" she said looking up at him. His eyes widened, how did she know. Could everyone tell what he was going to do? "You will die if you do, that's what I saw this morning so please don't challenge him. I would rather mate him then have you die"

"Keiko" he said softly and he held her. She held onto him as she cried. "I won't challenge him Keiko"

"Thank you" she said and pulled back. He smiled softly and whipped her eyes, him tensing hearing the door open. Keiko looked at Ryura who narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you in our room?" he asked coming towards them.

Hiten turned to him and Keiko watched. "She was upset, I just came to see if she was okay. You're here now alpha so I will leave" he said and Ryura smirked.

"Yes I am, now leave" he said and Hiten nodded. He left and Ryura turned to her. "You're crying again!"

"Am sorry for being so emotional" she replied leaning into him as he hugged her. She laid her head on his shoulder as he hugged her, rubbing her back softly.

"It's okay" he replied and pulled away smiling down at her. She looked up at him as her moved a piece of hair out of her eyes, before looking at her. "The girls are here"

Keiko smiled hearing the girls chatter as they walked through the door, Keiko giggling. He took her hand and pulled her out, smirking amused as they attacked his soon to be mate with hugs. The girls sat on the couch, talking about Keiko's dress and other girl stuff.

Hiten tensed up slightly as Ryura stood next to him, leaning into his ear. "I find you in our room again, no matter the reason then I will kill you. Do I make myself clear Hiten" Ryura hissed softly as he watched his now happy mate.

"Crystal" replied Hiten clenching his fists, he promised to not challenge him and it was killing him. Even now all he wanted to do was punch the smirking male in the face and take his pack and women back.

"Good" said Ryura moving past him to go speak to Sesshomaru who watched the exchange with disinterest.

"What was that about?" asked Bankotsu as he handed Hiten a drink.

"Looks like am on my last warning" he said looking down at the younger male. Bankotsu sighed and the looked back to the birthday girl.

* * *

><p>Keiko sighed, smiling as she felt the wind blow against her heated skin. So far the day had been nice, she loved spending time with the girls and loved the presents everyone had given her. Frowning she looked up at the setting sun, soon the girls would leave and it would be time. Keiko closed her eyes and let the whine leave her lips.<p>

Keiko's eyes snapped open, glazing over before she leapt off of the veranda and shifted. The muscles in her legs stretched as she ran, it felt great to be in her wolf form. It seemed her wolf had also felt he same presence that she had, them both feeling a pull that they had to go too.

Keiko stopped in front of a black wolf and watched it curiously, the black wolf also watching her. She whined like a pup as the black wolf brushed up against her, giving her support. She yipped and laid down, her eyes closing as sleep took over her.

* * *

><p>Ryura looked around the room, not finding Keiko anywhere and he had looked everywhere. "What's wrong?" asked Kyora as he came to stand next to the furious alpha.<p>

"Keiko's missing" he hissed and his eyes landed on Hiten. Ryura growled and all members of his pack looked at him. He was glad that Sesshomaru and his pack had left already, otherwise this would have been even more embarrassing. Hiten raised a brow and Ryura walked over to him, wrapping a hand around the youngers neck. "Where is she?"

"I have no idea" he said confused. The last time that he had seen her she was heading outside to get some fresh air. Ryura growled and was about to lash out when they heard the door open. Keiko walked through the door, ignoring them all and walked into the bedroom she shared with Ryura.

"Is it just me or did something about her seem off?" asked Bankotsu looking from the door to his pack mates. They all watched as Ryura let Hiten go and followed her into the room, confusing them all. "Okay then, am going for a run"

"I'll join you" said Hiten softly, not wanting to be around as Ryura mated her.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell where you, I looked everywhere" hissed Ryura as he walked into the room and stopped in front of her. He glared down at her, clenching his fists as she just sat there. Lilac eyes looked up at him softly and she smiled, confusing him. "Keiko are you okay?"<p>

"Yeah am sorry for just running off, I couldn't help it. He wanted to say hello" she said softly scaring Ryura. He bent down, lifting her chin so she looked at him.

"Who wanted to say hello Keiko, I swear if someone's put their hands on you I will" he said feeling the anger run through his veins yet again.

"He said I will make a great Luna, Kato is angry with you though. He doesn't like the way you guys split up after his death, you where supposed to become stronger, brothers. However your pride got into the way and you just had to take over Hiten no matter what" she said running her hand through Ryura's bangs as he watched her, his eyes wide in shock. "He told me to tell you that you had better take good care of me otherwise he will come back, kick your ass and then make Hiten alpha again"

"Keiko that's impossible, Kato died a long time ago" said Ryura softly, he remembered the day his alpha had died very clearly.

"It's true, his black wolf said so" she replied before leaning her head on his shoulder. Ryura let everything she said run through his head, Kato had spoken to her. That must have meant that she was in touch with the spirit world, well it did make sense now that he thought about. He closed his eyes and groaned feeling her soft lips trail across his neck. He would leave it for now, right now he had a women to mate.

He picked her up before placing her in the middle of the bed, his eyes looking over her. The dress she wore gave him a nice glimpse of her cleavage and the skirt had risen up so he could see her thighs and a hint of lace fabric. Her hair had fallen out of its ponytail and had a few leaves in her hair, giving him the image of the she wolf that she was. She was playful, he could see it in her eyes. Though he also saw disobedience in her wolfs eyes, this made him smirk. Growling softly, he was going to have to show her just who her alpha was.

Keiko giggled seeing the hot look in Ryura's eyes, she was getting to him in a way no women had before. Keiko and her wolf had finally become one and they were not going to let him off easy, no they weren't. Gone was the weak, soft spoken girl they had knew and now was the feisty, powerful Luna she was meant to be. Keiko was letting go, letting her instincts take over.

Ryura growled again as she bit her lip and pulled on the bow that held her dress up, the fabric fluttering down to her waist. Leaving him with a nice view of her lace covered breasts. She was teasing him, the little she wolf knew exactly what she was doing to him. He watched as she laid back, stretching to show off her lethal killer body. She kicked the dress so it fell off the bed, leaving her in only her black lace underwear.

She looked up at him with her head tilted, a smirk gracing her lips. She was then up, pulling him to her by his shirt. Their lips met in a passionate heated kiss as she pulled on his top, him pulling back just to rid himself of the fabric before kissing her again. He closed his eyes as she trailed her lips down his chest, he could feel his wolf dying to go out and take her already. However it would have to wait, he promised he would be gentle with her as it was her first time though she was making it so hard to keep the promise.

***He ran his hand through the back of her hair before grabbing a hand full, pulling so her head tilted back. He kissed her neck as his other hand un hooked her bra, before he latched onto her nipple with his mouth. Keiko gasped as pleasure pooled in between her thighs, so this was the pleasure the girls had spoken off. Ryura lavished her left nipple with his mouth and lavished her other with his hand. Keiko moaned pushing her chest forward, wanting more pleasure which he gladly gave her.

Ryura smirked against her chest hearing the gasps and moans, he was going to take his time with her and make her burn with desire. He was going to have her withering under him, begging for pleasure only he could give her. He kissed her again as he pushed her back down onto the bed, pulling her lace knickers off before parting her thighs.

Keiko gasped feeling the cold air against her core, blushing as Ryura looked over her exposed body. He looked over her, groaning seeing how wet he had already made her with his ministrations and he was only just getting started. First he had to rid himself of his jeans, they were getting irritating. Kieko watched as Ryura, with a smirk, rid himself of his jeans and boxers.

Biting her lip and gulping as she looked over him, he was big, a lot bigger than she thought he would be. How could something that big be able to go inside her and give her pleasure. She looked away blushing and he chuckled, smelling her scent spike with nervousness. He got onto the bed and held her face in his hands, making her look up at him. "I'll be gentle, I promise" he said softly before kissing her again, pushing her down as he laid in between her legs.

He nipped at her bottom lip before attacking her nipples with his mouth yet again. Getting them nice and hard again, he started to kiss down her stomach. Keiko blushed as she watched him, knowing what he was about to do next and she didn't know how to feel. Ryura looked up and sent her a small smirk before flicking his tongue over her sensitive clit. Keiko cried out in pleasure, not releasing it would be this good.

Keiko groaned as Ryura continued to suck on her clit before running his tongue over her slit. She moaned again as he stuck his tongue in her, moaning as her juices ran over his tongue. She was tightening around his tongue so he knew she wouldn't last much longer. He went back to sucking hard on her clit while he entered one finger into her tight entrance, making her moan in slight pain. Ryura slowly fingered her until she was moaning in pleasure again, her hands slipping into his hair and yanking on it when he sucked hard on her clit.

He sucked harder on her clit as he fingered her faster, her moans coming quicker, along with the pants and yells of 'Oh yes'. Her hands tightened on his hair and she pulled hard as he sent her tumbling over the edge into her first ever orgasm, calling out his name as she did. Ryura pulled out his finger and stuck his tongue back in her, making sure to get every drop.

Keiko laid back against the bed panting, she looked down at Ryura as he leaned back up to kiss her. "Like that?" he asked, chuckling against her neck. He knew that she liked it, if her screams and the yanking on his head was anything to go by. She nodded shyly and he groaned, kissing her again. "Now this is going to hurt at first"

Before she could comprehend what he was talking about, she felt a scorching pain between her legs. She cried out in pain and surprise as he filled her to the hilt. Ryura groaned as her tight muscles tightened around him and he paused instead of pounding into her as his body wanted. He kissed her softly to get her mind off the pain as he ran his hands over her breasts softly. As the pain ebbed away, she moaned softly at the feather touch on her sensitive nipples.

Knowing she was ready, Ryura pulled back and gave a tentative thrust. Hearing her soft moan of more made him smirk, oh he was going to give her more alright. He pulled out and slammed back into her awaiting body, awarded by the moaning of his women. Fuck being so deep in her felt amazing, she was so wet and tight around him. Knowing there was no more pain, he started pounding into her in long, deep strokes.

Oh it felt good to be inside her, he wanted no more than to flip her over and take her like his wolf wanted. However that could wait, he would show her what it felt like to be dominated by your alpha later on. Right now he was concentrating on pounding into her, each stroke bringing a pleasured scream from her lips. She gripped onto his shoulders as her body squirmed under him as he drove her body into an intense pleasure that she never wanted to end.

Wanting to get deeper, he slipped her legs over his shoulders. This position allowed him to hit much deeper into her body that she threw her head back screaming his name. He smirked down at her, loving the wanting, screaming lust filled mess that he had made of her. If only her beloved Hiten could see her now, under him screaming his name where she belonged. He picked up the pace, furiously pounding into her. Her eyes rolling back in extreme pleasure.

"Look at me" he growled, his wolf coming up to the surface. Keiko's eyes opened, meeting his now black eyes. She watched him as they she rocked her hips into his, them rocking back and forth as he pounded into her. "Good girl, keep your eyes on me"

And keep her eyes on him she did, it was like she couldn't pull them away. She moaned, feeling her stomach tighten again, much like it did before. Ryura smirked, feeling her tighten around him more than she already was. He slid her legs off his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist instead so he could lean closer to her. She screamed in pleasure making him growl in response, his little mate was so responsive to him.

Having her as a mate was going to be so much fun, the things he was going to teach that responsive, perfect little body. Their lips met in a passionate kiss before he pulled back, Keiko gripping onto his shoulders crying in pleasure as he rubbed her clit as he pounded into her body harder than she had thought he could go. "Who's your alpha" growled Ryura knowing she was just about to orgasm again. Keiko cried out, looking up at him as he back arched. "SAY IT"

"You are, you're my alpha Ryura" she cried feeling her body tighten up. Ryura groaned hearing her answer him, she was all his and he was about to let the whole place know it.

"Who do you belong too" growled Ryura his fangs lengthen feeling his own end about to come. She shook her head, moans falling from her panting mouth. "WHO DO YOU BELONG TOO?"

"RYURA" she screamed as she came around him, her back arching off the bed before she dug her fangs into his neck. She dug her nails into his back as she clung to his body, riding out her orgasm. Ryura grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck to him. He growled as he sank his fangs into her neck, cumming inside her. He thrust into her for a few seconds longer before coming to a stop, pulling his fangs out of her neck and licking away the blood. The mark healed leaving behind two marks, showing she was now mated to him.***

They panted furiously as the sweat dripped off their naked bodies. Ryura growled softly, still feeling her clinging to him for dear life as her body still spasmed in aftershock. He smirked as he panted, getting his own breath back. His little mate had screamed so loud, he was sure even Sesshomaru's pack heard their mating. He ran his hand through her hair, calming her down. He laid her down on the bed and she let go as she came back down to earth.

Everything had changed now, she was no longer a virgin and she was now Ryura's mate. She was the Luna of the pack and could feel the bond now forming between her and Ryura. She looked up at him as he opened his eyes, smirking down at her. He could feel it too, the bond linking them together. Now there was no way she could get away from him, not that she would after he showed her body how amazing he could treat her, in and out of the bedroom.

He pulled out of her and laid down next to her, pulling her naked body closer to him. He pulled the covers over them and nuzzled his nose into her hair, loving the smell of their mating all over her. A scent that would be flowing through the whole shiro, letting the whole pack know they where now mates. A smirk lit up his face as he thought of how it was going to tear Hiten apart. He looked down and smiled softly, moving the bangs out of his sleeping she wolfs face. He had to admit Hiten had did one thing right and that was bringing her into his life, his new little angel to protect.

* * *

><p>"God could they be any louder?" asked Jakotsu as he rolled his eyes, the pack had gone for a run when Ryura had went into mate her. That had been over two hours ago and they where still at it, though by the sound of it they where coming to a close. "Oww" Jakotsu glared at Kouga as he dug his elbow into his gut. Jakotsu then followed Kouga's gaze to Hiten and he looked down. "Sorry"<p>

"What a way to be sensitive Jak" said Bankotsu shaking his head at the elder male.

"I said sorry, look there mated now and where all just going to have to get over it" hissed Jakotsu glaring at the boy he saw as a brother.

"Jakotsu's right, as much as it pains me to say she belongs to Ryura now. You and Hiten are just going to have to get over it" replied Kouga looking from the angry Bankotsu to the emotionless Hiten.

Hiten turned around and looked down at his old pack. "He might have her for now but I will get her back" he said nodding. No matter how long it took, her would become alpha again and take back the women he loved.

"Well for now we better get used to it, mating season is next week and they're going to be doing a lot more of that" said Jakotsu shivering in disgust at the thought. He then looked around again. "Are you guys leaving for mating season?"

"Yeah me, Kyora and Jura are going to the cabin to get away from those two and there's always a few rouges about to mate so" said Kouga standing up stretching. "What about you three?"

"Am leaving for a while, don't know where yet" replied Hiten making Kouga nod.

"Mind if I tag along?" asked Bankotsu shocking both Jakotsu and Kouga. Hiten looked to him and smiled softly.

"Yeah it's fine with me" he replied. It would be good bonding for them, maybe it would mend their broken bond.

"Jak, what about you?" asked Kouga as they all walked back to the shiro.

"Am gonna go traveling for the season, might meet some cute boys" he laughed making the others roll their eyes. They walked in and Jakotsu gagged. "Oh you have got to be kidding, it stinks in here"


	13. Chapter 13

Okay i know it's short but here's the next chapter. Also there is now a poll open on my page for you too vote on who you want Keiko to end up with so please go vote on that.

* * *

><p>Kieko got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body before stopping at the door. When she had gotten up Ryura had still been asleep. She listened to the soft shuffling inside the room and knew he was awake. She still didn't know how to feel about everything. Her wolf hummed inside her, showing her that she had its full support no matter what she did.<p>

She was going to stick to her guns, no longer would she be the soft spoken weak female of the pack. She was now their Luna and she was going to act like it, she was a powerful hunter born wolf and no one was going to stand in her way. Not even Ryura she had decided. If Ryura tried to dominate her then he would have one hell of a fight on his hand, she was not just going to submit to him like a good submissive little wolf. He would give her the respect she deserved whether he liked it or not.

Nodding to herself, she opened the door and walked into their bedroom, feeling Ryura's eyes following her. Ignoring him, she picked out a pair of black skinny jeans with a blue tank top and some blue underwear. She pulled on her underwear and dropped the towel to the floor. She went to put on her clothes but was stopped as Ryura wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her too his chest as he trailed his lips over her shoulder.

She was ignoring him and he wasn't going to let her get away with that. "Come back to bed" he said nipping her earlobe. He wanted to take her back to bed and fuck her some more. He raised a brow as she pulled away from him and put on her clothes before turning to him, her hand on her hip.

"I don't want to, I have things to do" she said. She turned back to the mirror and fixed her hair, leaving a shocked Ryura staring at her. He narrowed his eyes, not liking the way she was talking to him. She turned around and walked to the door, kissing his cheek as she did. "You can go back to bed if you want, want me to bring your food in here?"

She turned to look at him from the door, waiting on his reply. "No" he replied still shocked at how she was acting, his wolf wasn't liking it and either was he. She then left the room, going to start on breakfast. He shook his head and went into the bathroom to take a shower, he would deal with his mate later on.

Keiko hummed as she cooked the food for the guys and herself. After she had some food she was going to go over to the girl's house and spend some time with them, she might even go into the city. As she finished the huge amount of food for them all, the guys ate like dustbins. She giggled thinking about how much all the guys ate yet they all were all so fit.

She put the food down on the table and walked to the door, popping her head out. "IF YOU WANT FOOD WHILE IT'S HOT I SUGGEST YOU ALL GET YOUR ASS'S DOWN HERE NOW" she shouted as loud as she could. She then went back into the room and sat down in her seat, getting her food before the guy's devoured it.

Keiko looked up as Hiten walked through the door and she smiled. "Good morning" she said softly as he sat down, smiling back at her. She may be Ryura's mate but she would always love Hiten and Ryura would never be able to take that from her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he started to fill up his plate with food. He looked up at her, running his eyes over her. She looked fine to him and he didn't know if that hurt more.

"Okay I guess seeing as I had to mate someone I don't love while the person I do love can't even be in same room with me without angering Ryura. It also doesn't help that all I want to do is come over there and kiss you" she said not taking her eyes from his. Hiten's eyes widened hearing her confess her love to him so openly and so surly.

He went reply but stopped hearing the door opening, Bankotsu walking in yawning. They both looked at him and Keiko raised a brow at his lack of clothing, the rest of the pack following in behind him. "Bankotsu you are not sitting down at this table like that, go put some clothes on" she said and he looked at her. He blinked and rolled his eyes.

"What I have boxers on" he said not missing the glare Ryura had giving him.

"I don't care, either you go put on some clothes or you don't eat the food that I made. Now if I was you I would hurry up, you know how you guys are when it comes to food" she said with a smile before going back to her own food. Bankotsu sighed and turned to go back out, but not before reaching for a piece of toast. He froze hearing the warning growl coming from Keiko, shocking them all. "You touch that and I will make you regret it, clothes and then food"

"Yes Luna" said Bankotsu shocked at her behavior. She looked up and smiled at him before going back to her food. Bankotsu shook his head and went to go and put on clothes like she had told him too. Everyone looked around the table, wondering what had gotten into Keiko.

"You okay love?" asked Ryura making her look up at him smiling.

"Am fine, why?" she replied as she watched Bankotsu enter the room, fully clothed. He sat down and looked at her, as they where. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"You're just not acting like your usual self" said Ryura making her look at him again.

"And which usual self is that, it's not like you actually know anything about me" she hissed narrowing her eyes before looking around the table. "Do you all mean because am not acting like a weak submissive little girl anymore. Well I will let you all know now that part of me has gone and this is the new me, the strong hunter wolf who is not going to take any shit off any of you. Especially not you, love"

They all sat in silence shocked. Hiten felt his lips twitch, trying not to smirk at the feisty new Keiko. Bankotsu let out a laugh and tried to mask it as an awkward cough, him biting his lip to not burst out laughing under Ryura's furious gaze. The others just looked on in disbelief and shock. However Ryura was furious at the way she had spoken to him.

"Keiko can I speak to you outside for a moment" said Ryura standing up, trying to keep his control. She rolled her eyes but got up and followed him out into the corridor. When he shut the door behind him she watched him, closely to see if he was going to blow or not. "How dare you speak to me like that in front of them, I am the alpha not you little girl and will not tolerate blatant disrespect. Especially not from my mate"

"And I will not tolerate you acting as if you know anything about me because you don't. Yes I am your mate but I will not be spoken down to like you're doing to me right now Ryura. I am my own person Ryura and this is my body to do with as I please, you may be my mate but that does not make me your property" she hissed leaning into him. "If you want me to respect you then give me some respect. Am your mate, I get it I have no choice in the matter. However I do get to choose whether or not I will be a pathetic weak little girl or strong powerful women. All I ask is that you treat me as your equal not you're god dam sex slave"

Ryura growled but let what she said roll around in her head, some of what she said was right and did make sense to him. "Keiko I get it, this isn't what you wanted but it's what you got. Your right as my mate I should treat you as my equal and give you more respect than I have given you. However I am still your alpha and you will submit to me when I tell you too" he replied calmer than he was before. "I am the dominate one in this relationship and I will put you in your place if I think you are exceeding that. Also your right, I don't know you but that's something where going to work on as mates. Now let's go finish breakfast"

He held out his hand to her and she smiled, taking it. It seemed he was finally seeing what she was trying to show him. She was his equal, she was just as powerful as he was and he needed to treat her right. However the threat of him putting her in her place still lingered in the back of her mind, what did he mean. Just how would he put her back in her place she wondered?


End file.
